Fuis et ne te retourne pas
by arishia34
Summary: Poudlard est menaçé. Harry Hermione et Ron vont tous faire pour sauver leur école. Mais c'est sans compter sur la présence de Rogue, de GreyBack et de la folle. Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Ceci est une petite fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Je me suis inspiré de la fin du film que j'ai modifié.

Je vais vous proposer ma fin alternative en plusieurs petite partie. Je travail actuellement sur une suite à la fin d'HP7 qui enchaînera aprés ma fin alternative.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'en ai corrigé le plus possible, mais ce n'est pas mon fort. Merci :).

Disclamer : C'est personnage ne m'appartienne pas. Ils appartiennent à l'écrivain JK Rowling.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« Maître? »

Répondit Severus à l'appelle de Voldemort.

« Mon chère et fidèle serviteur Severus...Nous voici à un bien triste moment de l'histoire. »

Sa voix râpeuse résonna dans toute la pièce. La surface de l'eau ondula a ce son sinistre.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Maître? »

D'un air serein, Rogue s'avança à pas lent vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Severus...Je désire te confier une mission. Il met venu une idée en tête qui pourrait, ...à mon plus grand soulagement, épargner mon plus fervent serviteur. Toi. »

Rogue déglutit sans le laisser paraître.

« Si je dois me sacrifier pour mon seigneur Maître je n'hésiterais pas. »

Un sourire odieux s'afficha sur le visage de Lord Voldemort.

« Mon ami. L'heure est venue pour toi d'accomplir la tâche qui me permettra, ...d'attirer Harry Potter dans ma toile. Cet odieux petit être qui se croit plus puissant que moi...Mon âme Severus...il croit avoir gagné en la détruisant. Mais c'est son compter qu'il à décuplé ma colère! »

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers le rivage les mains levées au ciel. Les yeux illuminés d'une lueur folle.

« Maître? »

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent en attendant la suite des événements.

« Severus! Je veux que tu captures c'est deux petites choses que sont Miss Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley. . Grâce à eux...il tombera dans mes filets et pour mon plus grand désir, Nous rejoindra...ou mourra. »

Voldemort se retourna vers Severus qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Tu m'as bien compris Severus? Je les veux vivant!  
Greyback et Bellatrix t'accompagnerons. On ne s'est jamais. C'est deux petit morveux sont capable de te filer entre les doigts! Vas mon bon Severus! Et ne reviens que quand ta mission sera accomplie! »  
« Oui mon Maître. »

Severus s'inclina plus bas que terre. Sa cape virevoltant sur ses épaules, Il disparut dans un nuage noir.

« Viens Nagini...C'est l'heure de manger. Il te faudra des forces...Si le jeune Potter ne se rallie pas à ma cause, quel grand désarroi ce serré,...je te le donnerais pour ton dîner. Mais pour l'instant! D'autre mets savoureux t'attendent. »

Voldemort tourna les talons, et dans un nuage noir disparut avec son serpent.

********************  
Adossé contre la vitre, Hermione tremblait de peur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes après la disparition de Voldemort pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron, tout aussi rassuré.

« Harry. Ils vont s'en prendre à nous pour t'atteindre. »

Fit Ron d'une voix qui semblait voguer entre les aigus et les graves.  
Harry faisait les 400 pas devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le petit bâtiment à bateau.  
Ils étaient venu ici pour trouver le serpent, et ce qu'ils venaient de découvrirent les terrorisaient.

« Harry! »

Fit Hermione.

« Et si Voldemort...te contrôlait avec ses visions? Je veux dire, s'il influençait tes choix, tes décisions. Qu'il te manipulait pour t'amener ou il voulait. Il voulait peut être que tu entendes ça. »

Harry s'arrêta et observa ses deux meilleurs amies.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas toujours contrôler ses visions, mais je m'en rendrais compte s'il me manipulait. »  
« Il la déjà fait. »

Fit Ron en se relevant.

« Dans la chambre des secrets. Tous ce que tu entendais dans ta tête c'était lui. Il t'a déjà manipulé et il peut le refaire! »

Harry soutînt le regard oppressant de Ron et se laissa glisser contre la baie vitrée.

« Je le sais...Pas besoin de me le rappeler! Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité avec moi. Voldemort va essayait de m'atteindre à travers vous. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il vous arrivez quelque chose. Vous devez partir! »

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

« Pardon? Tu crois qu'après tous ce qu'ont à traverser ont vas t'abandonner là? Ce n'est pas les 1 ères fois que nos vies sont en danger! Souviens-toi au manoir des Malefoy! »  
« Oui mais au manoir des Malefoy, Dobby était là pour nous aider! Là il n'y aura personne! »  
Plus personne ne parla. Les regards se croisèrent gêné.  
« Ont dois partir. »

Fit Ron en coupant court à l'ambiance électrique qui ce créée.

« Ronald! »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes Ron observa Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Harry à raison Hermione. On ne peut pas rester près de lui. »  
« Et ce n'est pas en étant éloigné qu'on pourra l'aider! »

S'emporta celle-ci.  
Le torse gonflé et la tête haute, Ron pris une profonde inspiration.

« En nous protégeant, nous protégerons Harry. Tu as entendu ce que Voldemort à dit à Rogue. Si nous restons à découvert il trouvera Harry par notre faute!. »  
« Mais... »

Fit Hermione.

« Vous devez partir. »

Trancha Harry.

« Allez-vous cacher. S'il vous attrape...il sait que je viendrais à votre secours. Vous devez y aller...Maintenant! »

Sans attendre leur réponse, Harry tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment.  
Hermione tenta de le rattraper mais Ron la retînt par le bras et l'attira à lui.  
A bout de nerf, celle-ci fondit en larme dans ses bras en lui martelant le torse à coup de poing.  
Ron la serra plus fort contre son cœur le regard perdu dans le vide.

**********************

Poudlard était attaqué de toute part depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le bouclier commençait à se fragiliser. Les explosions résonnaient ou qu'ont aillent.  
Des éclairs bleus illuminaient les allées.  
Harry arpentait les couloirs en quête d'une idée. Qu'allait-il faire. Il avait détruit avec Ron et Hermione tous les Horcruxe qu'ils avaient découverts. Restait maintenant le serpent. Comment le trouver à présent. Là où il était, Voldemort était. Et c'était trop dangereux.  
Un flash plus puissant que les autres le sortit de ses pensées suivis d'une explosion terrible. Partout au-dessus de Poudlard, Le bouclier se craquelait.  
Harry s'appuya soudain contre le mur la main sur le front. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis que sa cicatrice le brûlait.  
Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête et dans toute l'enceinte de l'école.

« Harry Potter...celui qui à survécut. N'oses-tu pas m'affronter en face, que tu laisses toujours tes amis se sacrifier à ta place. Pauvre petit être... »

La voix résonna dans sa tête. Harry se plia en deux en essayant de s'en débarrasser. Mais rien n'y faisait elle résonnait partout. Il avait l'impression que sa tête aller exploser.

« Que ferais tu si je te laissais un choix à faire Harry Potter? Un choix pour sauver tes amis. Viendrais-tu me rejoindre ou préférerais-tu mourir avec eux? »

Harry se figea. Il était devenu livide.

« Hermione...Ron... »

La douleur récurrente qui lui poignardait le crâne ne l'empêcha pas de ce mettre à courir comme un dératé en direction de la sortit de l'école. Quand il franchit le seuil de l'école quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit devant lui un paysage d'apocalypse. De toute part, des éclairs jaillissaient des baguettes, tantôt amis, tantôt ennemis. Les mangemorts avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'école. Harry tomba à terre en évitant l'arme imposante d'un troll. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en découvrant avec horreur McGonagall à côté de lui, du sang lui coulant de la tempe.

« Professeur! »

Cria Harry en se précipitant près d'elle. Celle-ci était blessée. Harry l'aida à ce relevé et l'entraîna jusqu'au hall du château.

« Mr Potter... »

D'un coup de baguette, Harry désarma un mangemort qui venait de se dresser derrière eux.

« **Expelliarmus!** »

Les sorts volaient en tous sens. Il s'écarta sur la droite tout juste pour éviter l'un deux.

« **Stupéfix!** »

Cria-t-il au mangemort qui attaquait un élève de Serdaigle. Celui-ci le remercia d'un coup de tête avant de repartir au combat.

« Mr Potter! »

Explosa Minerva McGonagal alors qu'Harry venait de pénétrer dans le hall.

« Professeur? »

Harry s'arrêta à l'abri d'un pilier.

« Mr Potter...Harry. Je suis désolé. »  
« De quoi parlez-vous professeur? De quoi êtes-vous désolé? »

Fit Harry en ce raidissant au vue du visage torturé de McGonagall.

« Vos deux amis. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley...  
« Quoi! Que leur est-il arrivé! »

Cria soudain Harry pris de panique.

« Le loup. Le loup Greyback et la folle. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils sont à leur poursuite. Rogue est avec eux. Je n'ai pas pu m'interposer. Rogue c'est mis en travers de mon chemin et ma empêché de les secourir. Ils sont partis en direction de la forêt interdite. Ils sont à leur trousse. Je suis désolé Harry...Tellement désolé... »

Des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulèrent le long des joues de McGonagall.  
Harry resta là. Les bras ballant. Que c'était-il passé? Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Comment les avaient-ils trouvés. Un éclair brilla dans ses yeux son poing ce serra.

« Occupé vus des élèves Professeur! Je vais les chercher! »

Sans attendre plus, il partit en courant direction la forêt interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

« Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ici! Ont devrais retourner auprès d'Harry! Il a besoin de nous! »

Ron s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

« On ne peut pas ! »  
« Je continue à dire que c'est une bêtise! »

Hermione éclaira le couloir avec sa baguette.

« **Lumos**...à quoi cela sert-il de ce caché ici. »

Ron souffla. La patience n'était pas son fort en ce moment.

« La salle sur demandes aurait était la meilleur solution, mais cette imbécile de Malefoy là fait brûler avec ses amis! »  
« On n'est à l'abri nulle part de toute façon...Ron. On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire. C'est peut-être ce qu'attend Voldemort... »

Ron resta perplexe quelques secondes.

« Peut-être bien... »  
« Et quand bien même Harry arrive à se débrouiller sans nous, D'autre élèves auront besoin de nous. Deux baguettes de plus vont être utiles tu ne crois pas? Harry nous retrouvera après. Je refuse de me sacrifier alors que je pourrais aider beaucoup de gens. Je retourne dans le Hall. McGonagall va avoir besoin d'aide pour défendre l'entrée s'ils pénètrent les défenses. »  
« Attend Hermione! »

Fit Ron en la prenant par le bras.

« Et s'ils nous capturent...Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... »

Hermione se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Tu es adorable Ronald Weasley... »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux.

« Ont dois prendre ce risque. D'autres vies pourront en dépendre. »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui...Tu as raison. Allons y. »

Tous deux quittèrent le couloir ou ils étaient pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le hall d'entrée du collège. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils déboulèrent dans l'escalier donnant au Hall.  
La voix de McGonagall retentit dans le hall.

" **Piertotum Locomotor**! Poudlard et menacé! Gardaient le mur d'enceinte. Protégeaient nous, faîte votre devoir envers notre école!"

La porte était grande ouverte. McGonagall, d'autre prof et certains élèves observait le dôme de protection qui brillait au-dessus de l'école. Devant eux des golems de pierre ce mettait en position de défense sur un des ponts donnant à accès à l'école.

« Professeur McGonagall. »

Fit Hermione quand ils arrivèrent à ses côté.

« Miss Granger, Mr Weasley »

Sursauta Minerva McGonagall.

« Vous m'avez fait peur. Où est Harry? »  
« Il avait des choses à faire professeur. »

Fit Hermione.

« On est là pour vous aider. »

Ajouta Ron en désignant les golems.

« Enfin autant qu'on pourra... »

Déglutit il en observant les monstres de pierre se mettre en place.

« Contente de vous avoir à nos côtés. »

Répondit Minerva avec un sourire, qui espérait-elle pourrait les rassurer.  
Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place, un jet de lumière verte frappa violemment le dôme, suivis d'un son sourd qui résonna dans toute l'enceinte de l'école.

« Harry Potter...celui qui à survécut. N'oses-tu pas m'affronter en face, que tu laisses toujours tes amis se sacrifier à ta place. Pauvre petit être... »  
« Que ferais tu si je te laissais un choix à faire Harry Potter? Un choix pour sauver tes amis. Viendrais-tu me rejoindre ou préférerais-tu mourir avec eux? »

Les membres de l'école se figèrent. Au-dessus d'eux, le dôme se fissurait. Des morceaux de dôme flottèrent jusqu'au sol en se consumant.

« Maman... »

Murmura Ron alors que des centaines de nuages noirs ce dirigés vers eux. Un cri sourd retentit de l'autre côté du pont.

« Préparez-vous mes enfants... »

Fit McGonagall en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Hermione pris son courage à deux mains et souffla le stress qui l'envahissait.  
Le sol se mit à trembler alors que des trolls des montagnes entamaient leur procession sur le pont, en balayant comme des poupées de chiffons les golems de pierres qui ne les ralentissaient que très peu.  
En quelques minutes, les mangemorts furent sur eux. Ce fut le chaos. Des jets de flammes illuminèrent l'école alors que les élèves se jetaient dans la mêlée d'assaillant. Des cris d'horreurs et de douleurs déchirèrent le ciel. Ron le point levé, se jeta sur un homme de grande taille.  
La bataille faisait rage. De toute part des cris désespérés retentissaient à ses oreilles.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes, que les défenses du château était tombé. Un vacarme étourdissant retentit, quand le pont de bois qui menait au château explosa. Le pont de pierre était jonché de cadavre et de débris.  
Hermione se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un avada kedavra.

« **Stupéfix!** »

Cria-telle alors qu'un autre sort la rasait de prés. Le mangemort se prit le sort de plein fouet.  
Hermione essaya d'apercevoir Ron dans la mêlée. Celui-ci se déchaînait sur les mangemorts qu'il pouvait atteindre. Soudain un sort le toucha et il fut propulsé en arrière.

« Ron! »

Cria Hermione en courant vers lui. Mais elle s'arrêta net. Une sensation bizarre l'envahit. Elle crut percevoir un léger grognement qui la fit frissonner. Elle tourna la tête vers le début du pont, et aperçut une masse étrange. Une masse sombre qui se déplaçait lentement vers elle. Quand la lueur des torches du pont éclaira son visage, Hermione se figea sur place. C'était Fenrir Greyback. L'un des rafleurs qui les avaient capturés dans la forêt lors de leur recherche des Horcruxe. Son visage illuminé par la lumière fit apparaître une large bouche emplit de dent pointues. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur les gravats. La panique l'envahit soudain.

« Petite fille. Comme ton odeur est délicieuse. »

Hermione lança un **Stupéfix** qui rebondit contre le **Protego** que créa la créature.

« **Immobilisa!** »

Cria Greyback en prenant de la vitesse.  
Hermione cria et se jeta à terre pour éviter le sortilège. Un jet de débris explosa à côté d'elle.

« **Croque cheville!** »

Cria-t-elle en se retourna alors que Greyback c'était mis à courir. Les chevilles entravées, le loup garou s'étala par terre dans un grognement de rage. Hermione n'attendit pas son reste et repartit en courant.  
Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Ron. Mais où était-il. Elle ne le voyait plus. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles.  
Enfin elle aperçut Ron. Il n'était pas blessé. Il avait juste dû être sonné. Ron l'aperçu et lui cria quelques choses. Mais avec tout le vacarme elle n'entendit pas. Ron pointa son doigt derrière elle. Quand elle comprit enfin, elle se retourna pour ce retrouvé nez à nez avec Greyback. Celui-ci la frappa d'un coup de griffe et lui entailla le bras. Dans un cri de douleur et de surprise, Hermione tomba à terre. Le loup allait de nouveau se jeter sur elle quand il fut mis en déroute par un des sortilèges de McGonagall.

« **Petrificus totalus!** »

Fit elle en courant à ses côté.

« Professeur... »

McGonagall aida Hermione à se relever.

« Il ta blessé ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ma pauvre enfant... »

Hermione baissa les yeux.

«Hermione! »

Cria Ron en courant.

« Tu n'as rien? Ça va? Tu es blessé? »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et découvrit la blessure sanguinolente.

« C'est lui qui ta fait ça? »

Explosa-t-il.

« Je vais le tuer! »

« Ron arrête! »

Cria Hermione en attrapant sa baguette de son bras valide.

« Il a déjà blessé Bill! Toi maintenant! Cette abomination doit mourir! »  
« Ronald ça suffit! »

S'emporta Hermione.

« On n'est pas comme eux. Ne l'oublie pas. Autant rejoindre leur rang si c'est pour faire pareil! »

Minerva McGonagall posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Elle a raison monsieur Weasley... »

Un sort explosa à côté d'eux et ils sursautèrent.

« Faite attention à vous. »

Fit elle avant de se relancer dans la bataille au secoure d'autres élèves.

« On ne peut pas rester là. »

Fit Ron qui fixait toujours Greyback

« Et ou comptez-vous allez. Monsieur Weasley? »

Cette voix? C'était Rogue.  
Ron se retourna baguette brandit.

« **Expelliarmus!** »

Cria Rogue en désarmant Ron. Bellatrix Lestrange apparut derrière lui dans un nuage noir.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin ma jolie. »

Son ricanement sadique fit l'effet d'une porte grinçante à Hermione.

« Vilain chien! Tu l'as blessé! »

Hurla-t-elle au loup.

« Le maître vas être furieux! Tu vas rester comme cela pour la peine. »

Elle avança d'un pas vers les deux amis.

« Viens avec moi petite fille. Et il ne te sera fait aucun mal...Enfin. Pour l'instant. »

Finis-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle! »

Hurla Ron en s'interposant entre Bellatrix et Hermione.

« Traitre à ton sang! Poussa toi! »

Cria là folle en brandissant dangereusement sa baguette.

« Après tous...un dérapage peux toujours arriver... »

Rogue retînt le bras de la folle.

« Il suffit. Le maître vous à envoyer pour me seconder. C'est mon rôle de les amener jusqu'à lui. Et personne ne les toucheras jusqu'à ce que le maître en est donné l'ordre direct! »  
« Severus... »

Siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents.

« Comme tu veux. Tu as de la chance petit que ce ne soit pas moi qui donne les ordres. Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'écorcher vif!»

Bellatrix se mit en retrait.

« Suivez nous. »

Fit Rogue en menaçant de sa baguette.

« Jamais. »

Cracha Ron.

« Plutôt mourir! »  
« Sa peux s'arranger mon mignon! »

Fit Bellatrix avec un grand sourire.

« Finis de jouer les enfants! Suivez nous sagement ou on vous forcera à le faire! »

Bellatrix pris son air fou et sauvage. Elle faisait peur à voir. Rogue n'ajouta rien. Il savait pertinemment que les deux Gryffondor ne se rendraient pas. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et visa. Alors qu'elle lançait le sortilège d' **imperium** , un boom retentit.

« **Silencio!** »

Cria McGonagall entre deux esquives. Bellatrix fut coupé dans son sort et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.  
Rogue n'attendit pas pour réagir. Il visa McGonagall et attaqua.

« **Stupéfix!** »

McGonagall se prit le sort de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière. Elle atterrit à demi-inconsciente sur des débris.  
Ron et Hermione comprirent et profitèrent de la diversion pour mettre de l'écart entre les mangemorts et eux. Ron faillit ce casser la figure en ramassant deux baguette magique au passage sur des cadavres.  
Les deux mangemorts partirent à leur poursuite en abandonnant le loup derrière eux.

*********************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Quant Harry atteint enfin l'entrée de la forêt interdite, il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et y entra. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur. Toutes sortes de choses horribles et dangereuses. Sans parler des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même.  
Le chemin était tout tracé. Sur toute une bande de terrain, des explosions de sortilège était visible sur le sol et les arbres. Hermione et Ron étaient-ils encore en vie? Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Il se prit les pieds dans une racine et manqua de s'étaler de tous son long.

************************************

Les arbres défilés sous leurs yeux. Des jets de sorts les frôlaient alors que le rire et les cris de Lestrange résonnaient à leur oreille. Sans s'arrêter, Ron et Hermione tentaient de jeter divers sort en arrière pour ralentir leur assaillant.  
Une gerbe d'étincelle vînt arracher l'écorce d'un arbre à côté de la tête de Ron.  
Il sursauta de surprise et changea de direction. Hermione était à quelques mètres devant lui.  
Au loin ils entendirent un grognement rauque. Le loup avait dû être libéré. Ils les rattrapaient

« **Stupéfix!** »

Ron ce retourna au même moment et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il s'envola sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir contre un arbre. Il se redressa à moitié sonné, mais Rogue était déjà sur lui et Bellatrix les dépassaient.

« Ron! »

Cria Hermione en se retournant sans s'arrêter de courir.

« Cours Hermione! Sauve-toi! »

Lui cria-t-il.

« **Silencio!** »

Cria Rogue.

Hermione les larmes aux yeux reprit sa course effrénée à travers les arbres.  
Sur le côté elle vit une ombre prendre de la vitesse et la dépasser.  
Greyback se jeta sur elle et la rata de quelques millimètres. Dans un grognement de rage, il reprit la poursuite, suivis de Bellatrix.

« Salle chien! Ne la tue pas! Il nous la faut vivante! »

Hurla-t-elle en lui brûlant les poils avec un sort de feu mineur.  
Le loup grogna de rage les yeux plein de haine. Il prit de la vitesse partit sur le côté de la forêt et disparut pendant quelques instants.  
Un de moins. Si le loup avait abandonné la poursuite, Elle aurait peut-être une chance, même infime, de se débarrasser de la folle. Alors qu'elle jetait un sort en arrière, le loup surgit devant elle.  
Dans un cri de surprise, Hermione s'arrêta net pour ne pas le percuter.

« **Incarcerem!** »

Cria Bellatrix.  
Des cordes sortir de la baguette de Bellatrix et vinrent se fixer autour des bras d'Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir. Dans un cri, Hermione fut happé en arrière et se retrouva à terre, la corde s'enroulant autour de ses poignets et de ses jambes entravant ses mouvements.

« Porte-la jusqu'au maître Greyback. »

Rogue arrivait derrière avec un Ron soumit.

« Ron! »

Cria Hermione en se débattant.

« **Silencio!** Ton ami à subis le sortilège de l'imperium ma jolie. Il ne pourra pas t'aider. »

Hermione en larme se débattit tant bien que mal. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tandis que Greyback la prenait sur son épaule.

**************************

Harry cru entendre un cri perçant un peu plus loin dans la forêt. On aurait dit Hermione.  
Pourvu qu'il arrive à les rattraper à temps. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il suivit la piste qu'il s'offrait à lui. Branche carbonisé, trou dans le sol, etc.  
Ses pas finirent par l'amener dans une petite clairière il trouva une baguette.  
Ce n'était ni celle de Ron, ni celle d'Hermione. Mais s'ils avaient perdu les leurs comme lui et récupérer celle d'un autre, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient désarmés, et peut être même déjà capturé.  
Les différents traces de pas finirent par ce rejoindre. Et l'une d'entre elle disparut.  
Un son sourd retentit dans sa tête. Il fut comme étourdit par le bruit. La voix de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête.

« Non! »

Cria-t-il alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il tomba à genou. Un nuage de poussière se souleva sous lui.

« Harry Potter!... »

La voix de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête.

« Je t'ai posé une question précédemment...Je m'attends à ce que tu viennes y répondre...Tes chères amis nous ont fait l'honneur de leur présence...Ils ont étaient quelques peux réticent à nous suivre. Mais les voilà parmi nous...Il ne nous manque plus que toi Harry Potter...Rejoins nous au cœur de la forêt interdite. Nous t'attendons... »

La voix s'estompa et Harry frappa le sol de ses poings.

*******************************

Quant Hermione revînt à elle, Elle était attachée au tronc d'un arbre. Ron aussi.  
Son regard semblait vide.

« Ron! »

Dit-elle. Le sort de silence c'était dissipé. Hermione essaya de ce délivré de ses liens mais rien n'y fit. Elle était solidement attachée.

« Eh bien miss Granger? Je serais curieux de voir, de quel manière vous pouvez vous sortir de cette... situation pour le moins...contraignante... Tous cela n'est pas écris dans vos livres n'est-ce pas ?»

Fit Rogue en apparaissant entre deux arbres.

« Professeur! Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille! »

Rogue pointa sa baguette sous le menton d'Hermione et lui souleva la tête.

« Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas le caractère d'une Serpentard et encore moins un sang mêlée. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait peut-être pu voir en votre grande intelligence une alliée...précieuse... »  
« Jamais de la vie. Plutôt mourir. »

Fit Hermione sèchement.

« Cela ne devrait plus tarder miss Granger...Ne vous impatientez pas... »

Hermione frissonna des pieds à la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ce retînt. Elle ne voulait pas voir son bourreau ce délecter de son malheur.

« **Sectumsempra! »**

Hermione hurla de douleur. Un cri suraigu qui perça les tympans de Rogue. Bellatrix se tenait derrière lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Le maître à dit que je pouvais un peu jouer avec elle Severus... »

Fit elle en tournant autour de lui.  
La respiration saccadé, Hermione essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur que lui infligeaient tous son corps. Severus l'observa de haut en bas et s'en retourna dans la forêt.

« Professeur! »

Supplia Hermione des larmes de douleur coulant des joues.

« Nous voilà à nouveau réunis jolie petite fille... »

Du bout de sa baguette, Bellatrix souleva plusieurs mèches de cheveux.

« Je vous en prie...laissez-moi... »

Supplia Hermione à bout de souffle.  
Elle lui en arracha plusieurs. Hermione hurla de douleur. Du sang coula de sa tempe et son front. Son œil droit se plissa alors que le liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage.

« Connais tu le sortilège que je viens de te lancer petite? »

La respiration coupé, Hermione se débattit. Mais ses blessures infligées par le sort la tiraillèrent et elle cria de douleur sous le regard pervers de Bellatrix.

« Vous êtes folles! »

Cria-t-elle en larme.

« Répond moi! »

Hurla Bellatrix en lui enfonçant sa baguette sous la gorge.

« Sec...Sectumsempra. **»**

Réussi à articuler Hermione dans la douleur.

« Tu es intelligente comme fille. »

Les yeux fous, Bellatrix la regarda de bas en haut. Sa baguette vînt soulever un bout de son teeshirt et découvrir des blessures sanguinolentes lézardant son ventre. A certains endroits, son jean s'imprégnait du sang qui coulait des blessures qu'elle avait aux jambes.

« Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre le maître de garder un sang de bourbe comme toi...après tous! Tu aimes libérer les elfes de maison avec tes amis. Il est temps que tu prennes leur place! "

" **Serpensortia! »**

Cria Bellatrix en faisant apparaître au pied d'Hermione un serpent qui s'enroula doucement autour d'une de ses jambes en comprimant ses blessures.

« Je vous en prie! »

Cria Hermione en larme.  
Le rire cristallin et fou de Bellatrix résonna dans la forêt.

« Quand j'en aurais finis avec toi ma petite...tu feras toute ce que je te demanderais.

 **"Endoloris!** »

Cria-t-elle dans toute sa folie. Hermione hurla de douleur.

******************************


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau cri retentit aux oreilles d'Harry. Plus violent que les autres. Il ne devait plus être très loin. Il accéléra autant que ses forces le lui permettaient. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent de son front.  
Bientôt, Il entra dans une clairière légèrement éclairé par la lune. Celle-ci était sinistre.  
Une brume légère survolait le sol. C'était surement un piège. L'atmosphère était lourde et électrique.  
De l'autre côté de la clairière, Harry cru apercevoir ses deux amis pris au piège. Prudent, il s'avança jusqu'aux arbres.

« Ron! Hermione! »

Fit il en se précipitant vers eux quand il fût sur de leur présence. Ron leva la tête.

« Harry? »

« **Diffindo!** »

Fit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers les cordes de Ron. Celles-ci se tranchèrent net. Il répéta le même geste avec Hermione qui s'écroula inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Hermione! Répond moi! »

Elle avait les vêtements en lambeau et du sang coagulait sur elle. Sa lèvre supérieure était tuméfiée. Du sang courait le long de sa tempe et de son front là ou des touffes de cheveux avait était arraché.  
Harry pris son pouls et soupira quand il le sentit battre. Il était faible, mais elle était toujours en vie.

« Ron aide moi! On doit la ramener à Poudlard avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent! »

Fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Il fit quelques pas en avant.

« Harry. »

Fit Ron. Harry se retourna. Ron pointait sur lui une baguette.

« Ron. Qu'est-ce que... »

Harry sentit Hermione bouger dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Harry... Il a était ensorcelé par un sortilège d'Imperium...»

Sa voix semblait venir de loin. Elle était aussi faible qu'elle.

« Je suis désolé Harry...Tu es pris...au piège par notre faute. »

Harry observa Ron.

« Ne dit pas sa Hermione. Ron tu as encore le choix. Viens avec moi. Tu dois m'aider à la sauver. »

Harry savait pertinemment que cela ne servirais à rien. Ron avança vers lui baguette brandit.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je fais ce que mon maître m'ordonne. »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'étincelle qui y était autrefois avait disparu et laissait place à un vide profond. Il déposa Hermione délicatement sur le sol et pointa sa baguette vers Ron.

« Ne me force pas à faire sa Ron. Tu as toujours le choix!»

Son regard c'était durcit. S'il devait en passait par là pour sauver Hermione, il le ferait. Même s'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie.

« **Stupéfix!** »

« **Protego!** »  
Cria Harry. La barrière invisible vînt ce placer devant lui et dévia le tir.

« **Expelliarmus!** »

Tenta-t-il. Ron dévia le sort et réplica à une vitesse impressionnante.

« **Atakunto**! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il fut expulsé sur 5 mètres et atterrit à moitié sonné sur le sol. Sa baguette vola en l'air et retomba loin de lui.

« **Accio baguette!** »

La baguette fut attirée comme par un aimant et atterrit dans la main libre de Ron.

« Ron je t'en prie arrête! »

Le supplia Hermione un coude à terre. Celui-ci l'ignora promptement et avança vers Harry. Hermione s'accrocha à sa jambe pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« Arrête! »

D'un coup de revers, Ron frappa Hermione au visage et l'étala par terre.

« Je fais ce que mon maître m'ordonne. »

Hermione sanglota doucement face contre terre. Ce sort était une malédiction. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il l'avait frappé. Alors qu'il ne supportait pas qu'ont la blesse. Lui, il l'avait frappé. Elle en avait le cœur brisé même s'il elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Harry secoua la tête et se redressa. Il n'avait pas vu que pendant son combat contre Ron, des centaines de mangemorts c'étaient massaient autour d'eux en formant un cercle.

« Harry Potter! »

Dans son dos, Voldemort venait de sortir des rangs et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré baguette tendu vers lui.

« Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence mon jeune ami...Cela me fait plaisir. Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes deux amis... »  
« Je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous leur avait fait! »

Hurla Harry le poing serré.

« Non non non non non mon garçon. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de ta visite... Bellatrix? »

Bellatrix sortit du rang et salua son maître.

« Maître? »  
« Montre au jeune monsieur Potter ce que j'ai voulu dire par rejoindre mes rangs, ou laisser ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. »  
« Bien maître »

Bellatrix salua de nouveau et dévisagea Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

« **Endoloris!** »

Cria-t-elle en visant Hermione.

« Non! »

Hurla Harry, alors qu'Hermione hurla à la mort les bras tendu à arracher les racines par terre, la poitrine soulevé et le dos courbé. Celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol le souffle cours.  
Elle se recroquevilla en gémissant avalant ce qu'elle pouvait d'air autour d'elle..

« Arrêtez! Ne leur faite pas de mal! »

Cria Harry en voulant accourir près d'Hermione. Mais il fut retenu par Rogue qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

« Ton ami Ronald fait déjà partit dès notre Harry. Montre lui mon garçon... »

Voldemort fit un signe de baguette à Ron qui souleva sa manche et mis au jour la marque des ténèbres fraichement gravé sur son bras.

« Vous le manipuler! Il n'est pas des vôtres! Ron ne ferais jamais ça! »  
« Arrête de bouger Potter! »

Cria Rogue en le maintenant fermement par les bras.

« Ton amie quant à elle à était quelques peu réticente à notre proposition malgré les bons soins de ma chère Bellatrix...Cependant, pour un sang de bourbe...elle pourrait avoir la vie sauve si...tu acceptais de rejoindre nos rang. Bellatrix se ferait une joie de la garder près d'elle et de s'en occupé avec patience...et... délicatesse. Cela va s'en dire. »

Bellatrix se courba plus bas que terre.

« Maître...vous me comblait maître! »

Dit-elle en retournant derrière lui la tête toujours baissé.

« Je...je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire de mal. »

Murmura Harry le poing serré.

« Et comment comptes tu faire Potter? »

Lucius Malefoy venait de sortir des rangs accompagné de sa femme et de Drago.

« Tu as jeté la honte sur ma famille Potter. Si tu te joins à nous je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »  
«Il n'est pas si dur avec les jeunes recrues Potter. »

Fit Rogue.

« Mais il est évident que toi et tes amis...je veux dire ton ami monsieur Weasley recevrez un entraînement spécial et...rigoureusement dur. »

Bellatrix secoua sa baguette et tourna la tête comme un animal blessé. C'est cheveux gonflé partait dans tous les sens.

« La petite est à moi! Le maître la dit! »  
« Il suffit! »

Fit Voldemort.

« Personne n'est à personne tant que je n'en aurais donné l'autorisation! »

Les trois mangemorts s'inclinèrent en baissant la tête marmonnant des « maîtres je m'excuses ».

« Harry Potter! Il est temps pour toi de faire un choix. Réfléchis bien! La vie de tes amis et entre tes mains. Que vaut 'il le mieux? Leur mort dans d'atroce souffrance...ou leur vie sauve. Choisis maintenant...Harry Potter... »

Le temps qu'Harry réponde, Bellatrix avait rejoint Hermione et jouait avec elle. Elle c'était accroupis sur elle et retraçait du bout de sa baguette le 'sang de bourbe' qu'elle y avait gravait plutôt chez les Malefoy. Avec un grand sourire elle se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Sur l'autre bras je te graverais petite esclave. »

Pour bien appuyer son dire, elle lui mordilla le bout de l'oreille. Hermione pleuré silencieusement. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Pitié...Tuez-moi... »

Murmura-t-elle.  
Bellatrix se releva béate.

« Maître! Ma petite esclave veut que je la tue. »

Elle pencha la tête dans tous les sens les yeux rond comme des billes.

« Tu es trop long à répondre Potter! »

Cria Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

« **Avada!** »  
Hurla-t-elle lentement.

« Stop! »

Hurla Harry en tombant à genou.

« Je vous en supplie! Tuez-moi mais laisser les partir. »  
« Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable Harry Potter...Je suis déçu par ton entement. Tu aurais pu faire de grande chose à mes côté. »

Bellatrix fit la moue quand elle comprit qu'elle devait tuer son nouveau jouet.  
Elle pointa sa baguette au-dessus d'Hermione.

« Croit moi petite fille. Tu aurais préféré rester vivante."

" **Avada Kedavra!** »

Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix et vînt frapper Hermione de plein fouet. Sous le choc, le corps sans vie fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin.

« Non! »

Hurla Harry en tombant à terre les poings levés. Des larmes ruisselèrent de ses joues. Il regarda Ron les yeux embués de larme. Celui-ci ne c'était rendu compte de rien. Que ce passait-il dans sa tête quand il était sous l'emprise du sortilège. Criait-il à la mort pour qu'on le tue aussi sans pouvoir s'exprimer réellement?  
Ils allaient tous mourir par sa faute. Peut-être que s'il accepté de se soumettre à Voldemort et le servir il pourrait sauver des vies. Réussir à diminuer les dégâts que causerais Voldemort, Peut-être même l'influencer. Hermione était morte par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron, ni aucun autre des gens qui c'était battu pour lui.  
Les yeux pleins de douleur il se releva en regardant le cadavre d'Hermione.

« Arrêtez ce massacre... J'accepte de vous rejoindre.»

Dit-il en détournant les yeux d'Hermione. Il savait que ses deux amis n'auraient jamais accepté qu'il se sacrifie pour eux, mais voilà où il en était. Ron était devenu un légume contrôlé et Hermione était morte sous ses yeux. Jusqu'au dernier moment il se serait battu. Un murmure s'éleva dans le rang des mangemorts.

« Tu es sur de toi Harry Potter? »

Fit Voldemort avec un grand sourire.

« Oui! Mais je vous en prie! Plus de massacre. Laissez les élèves de l'école tranquille et les moldus en paix! »

Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Voilà qui est fort intéressant! Ouvre-moi ton esprit Harry Potter et laisse-moi te soumettre... je te promets que j'abandonnerais sur le champ Poudlard et tous ses occupant... »  
« Jure-le! Fais le serment inviolable! »

Rogue observa Bellatrix d'un air de dédains. Il se souvenait la 1ere fois qu'il l'avait entendu dire ça. Il avait juré de protéger Drago et tuer Dumbledore à sa place. Depuis ce moment-là toute avait basculé pour lui. Il avait définitivement penché du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry Potter allez subir le serment inviolable avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et être à tous jamais lié à lui.

« Approche-toi Harry Potter. »

Fit Voldemort en lui tendant la main.

Harry d'abord réticent, avança et tendit sa main au seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci l'attrapa fermement et avec un grand sourire fit signe à Bellatrix de commencer le rituel sous les yeux des centaines de mangemorts.

« T'engage-tu, Harry Potter, à servir le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à ce que la mort t'emporte? »

Sa baguette levé au-dessus des deux mains, Bellatrix créa le lien inviolable.

« Je m'y engage. »  
Fit Harry la bouche sèche.  
Le lien se détacha de la baguette et vînt s'accrocher au poignet d'Harry et de Voldemort jusqu'à ce rejoindre et disparaître sur leur peau.  
Voldemort lâcha la main d'Harry et un grand sourire aux lèvres il cria.

« Harry Potter et avec nous! »

Des cris de victoire s'élevèrent de la foule. Harry se sentait étrangement seule. Il avait perdu ce en quoi il croyait le plus, et il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière dorénavant.

« Greyback! »

Cria Voldemort. Le loup remis du sortilège que lui avait jeté McGonagall sortit de la foule. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons un petit cadeau de bienvenue pour toi Harry Potter. Grâce auquel tu nous à rejoins! »

Cria-t-il. De nouveau la foule hurla en délire. Greyback tira sur la corde qu'il tenait à la main. Au centre de la foule une masse fine ce dessina et entra dans le cercle. Greyback tira un nouveau coup.  
Hermione était relié à lui par la corde attaché à son coup. Un collier de cuir la maintenait.  
Ses mains étaient liées devant elle. Greyback approcha du seigneur des ténèbres en traînant Hermione derrière lui.  
Harry n'en revînt pas. Il fit un pas en arrière prés à sombre dans la folie.  
Hermione était devant lui. Blessé, mais vivante. Son bras était lacéré. L'Œuvre de Greyback. Des lézardes de sang parcouraient ses vêtements pour laisser paraître de profonde blessure sous le tissu. Un bleu recouvrait sa joue et sa lèvre était tuméfiée.

« Voici ton cadeau Harry Potter. »

Fit Voldemort en éclatant de rire. Greyback tira sèchement sur la corde et fit tomber Hermione en avant. Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Hermione cria le plus qu'elle put, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bellatrix rit aux éclats en forçant Hermione à se relever. Sèchement, elle reprit la corde de sa petite esclave à Greyback et, pour le plaisir, tira de nouveau dessus pour la refaire tomber. Un spectacle jouissif à ses yeux. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Son regard était désespéré.  
Harry fut pris de vertige et tomba à la renverse. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Notre petit cadeau te plait il Harry Potter? »

S'éclaffa Voldemort.

« Il a était si facile de te manipuler pour que tu fasses partit des nôtres. »  
« Je...je ne comprends pas. »

Bégaya Harry.  
Voldemort se dirigea vers le cadavre d'Hermione.

« Ce que tu as vu mon garçon...n'était qu'une illusion créer par mes soins! Grandiose je dois dire pour réussir à tromper le célèbre Harry Potter! »

Le corps sans vie d'Hermione disparut en millions de petite particule bleu qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air.

« Bien! »

Voldemort ce plaça au centre de la clairière et s'adressa à tous les mangemorts.

« Il va falloir propager la nouvelle mes amis! Harry Potter le survivant, a rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres! Je veux que le monde entier soit au courant! Allez mes amis! »

Les mangemorts disparurent un à un dans un nuage de fumée noir. Resta à la clairière Rogue, Greyback, Bellatrix, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Voldemort.

« Une nouvel aire commence ici!»

Fit celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres en brandissant sa baguette dans les airs.  
Un jet vert en jaillis et se répandit dans le ciel.

Doucement, La marque des ténèbres apparut d'une lueur fantomatique et éclaira l'Angleterre de son aura maléfique.

Fin.


End file.
